creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Inside Emma
I used to watch all those movies, like Evil Dead and 28 Days Later. Yeah, I thought they were funny. The fake blood and guts, the mangled bodies. It was my world. It made me laugh. But then, she came. We lived on twenty-five Rosewood lane. Emma apparently moved in around the corner, just three days before it happened. I should have seen it. Her parents were always "too busy" to say hi. She was such a sweet little girl. Or so I thought. It all started on the night of my 18th birthday... The Sleepover Me and my friends, Tracy, Ellie, Ruby, Lucy and Lacie were all huddled up on the couch, watching The Evil Dead 3. It was my favourite movie. "Jess, can you pass the popcorn please?" Asked Lucy. She was so small and friendly. "Sure Lucy." I smiled sweetly, in that sort of sisterly way. I mean, we weren't sisters, but it sure felt like it. I passed her the popcorn. The movie finished. Ash was so cool. We started talking about how hot he was. Mum and Dad had left us on our own for the night, giving us girls some space. How I wish they had stayed. We had been asleep for awhile, it must have been about one in the morning. My forehead felt wet. Something smelt rank. Lucy squealed. "My hand, it's all sticky!" She shouted. Ruby turned on the light. Tracy's body lay in her sleeping bag, torn to pieces. From what I could tell, her throat had been torn, so she hadn't even been able to scream. I wiped my forehead. Blood come off. And pieces of Tracy's body. I bolted for the door, only to find it locked. I couldn't see out the windows either. We all huddled together in the corner, dazed and confused, trying to figure out what had happened. Then I saw Emma, her face coated in blood. She stood across the room, smiling. Her teeth were huge. How had I not noticed that? Then she opened her mouth. Wider than any human could. She lunged at us, drooling, like a man might over a hamburger. We dashed for the corridor. But she was faster. She grabbed Ellie and tore her to bits. We hid in the bathroom. It had access to the hallway and my parents bedroom, so we could run if need be. We tried to make as little noise as possible, but I knew she'd find us. They always do. She must have eaten Ellie fast, because next thing we knew, she had smashed through the hallway door and dragged Lucy out. Almost in tears, we snuck down into the basement. The door was reinforced, so Emma shouldn't have been able to get in. We stood, staring at each other, frozen with fear and shock. It was horrible. I could hear her, munching on Lucy's bones. The noises stopped. We waited five minutes. Ten. Twenty. We finally crept out. We hugged each other, relieved that it was over. Emma must have run off. And then blood spurted from Lacie's chest, Emma's arm pierced right through her. Me and Ruby ran for our lives, straight into the kitchen, barricading the doors. We turned around, only to find what remained of Lucy. It was just a pool of blood and some flesh. Lucy's hair tie soaked in red. I tried not to whimper. Emma burst through the door like it was warm cheese. She jumped for me, and started gnawing on her leg. I closed my eyes. I accepted that this was the end. The last I heard, was a sharp sliding sound. I waited for darkness to envelop me. It didn't. I opened my eyes. Ruby had stabbed a chair leg right through Emma's head. We were safe. I sat in the seat of a police car. They were confused as to what happened. I just smiled at Ruby, glad we were alive. She smiled back, her razor sharp teeth like piercing rocks. Category:Monsters